An Error In The System
Sep/23/2017 One day I was playing Roblox as usual, I was playing a Work at a pizza place when I was driving to a house to deliver a pizza and saw a player he was all black and his name was '#_(\AE%1" as I passed by, I thought nothing of it thinking it was a glitch, until it started talking, I was ''very ''confused it was saying names and one person in the server left each time he said a name, until it was just me and he stopped saying names. I was confused and slightly scared so I left the game and played Meep city, When I arrived seconds after the played joined my game even though he wasn't my friend and I had it set so only friends can join me in game. I ignored him thinking it was just some exploiter, I carried on and played Meep city decorating my house a bit. After a while I left the game and logged off for the day. #_(\AE%1 left me alone for a year and a few months. Dec/16/2018 I logged onto Roblox and saw someone named "#_(\AE%1" on my friends list, I tried to go to his profile but got an error message so I went to my friends list and tried to unfriend him but the option was gone so I started a chat with him and typed "What do you want?" #_(\AE%1 responded saying "gnithoN" I knew he was saying nothing and then I said, "This isn't funny, wow good prank hahaha." but deep down I knew it wasn't a prank #_(\AE%1 responded with a link to a game, I don't want to share the link, I don't want you all to go through what I did. I reluctantly joined the game and it was a park except every 2 minutes it flickered to a deserted wasteland with shadows of people I use to know. I was disturbed by the flickering image but ignored it I waited a while and #_(\AE%1 joined the game though not showing in the or player list. I typed into the chat "Who are you?" . It replied and said " . . . " I wasn't satisfied as he said . . . but I didn't want to anger it, so I typed "Okay" . #_(\AE%1 walked up to my character, grabbed it and threw it off the edge of the map and I was warped to another game and it was titled "A true wasteland" the game was a sandy field with dead trees and nothing else, #_(\AE%1 joined and my screen was locked on fullscreen and my leave button was gone along with the red button in the corner of an application. I blinked hard trying to see if it was a dream, but nether-the-less it wasn't, so I sat up straight and scanned my surroundings there was nothing, so I looked at #_(\AE%1 until he seemed to stare into my soul, it was hypnotizing. I sent an email to Roblox's email, they responded with minutes later: "There is no such user, we are sorry we cannot help." I was angered and sent it multiple times but they sent the same-thing over and over until one time it said: "It must be a bug, there's nothing wrong." and he stopped sending the emails. I typed in chat for him to let me go. when I did this chains rose up from the ground and trapped my character in the ground and #_(\AE%1 replied: "No." and th-2o3t8r194s8uIdk2 Category:Marked for Review